


Waking Up Next To You Is My Sunshine

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable dorks in love, Fluff warning/ BUT ALSO SEXUAL REFERENCES BEWARE, M/M, Together and Strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Matsukawa tries to get his boyfriend up before he misses class; his boyfriend is none-to-thrilled about it... but responds.





	

When Matsukawa awoke that day, he just knew that it would be a good one; the body at his side curled up against his chest, an expression of pure innocence(which he didn’t see often)over his face, alluding to just that. A soft smile turned into a full-fledged grin as Matsukawa spent the next ten minutes tracing the outlines of his lovers face, poking and prodding his edges, tapping his nose and lips, enjoying the way his lovers facial features changed constantly at the disruptions. Until the half-asleep ball of sunshine had enough, whacking the hand away weakly while shifting closer to Matsukawa’s warmth; burying his face deeper into his chest. 

Matsukawa kissed the side of his forehead, ruffled his hair, and apologized. Before he rolled them around in a frenzy where Matsukawa had him pinned down underneath him. Startled, Hanamaki jumped, his eyes flying wide as his back hit the mattress, looking up at his rather amused lover with, foremost, confusion, and maybe just a little contempt.

“Nooo Issei” He whined, attempting to roll onto his stomach, to escape Matsukawa’s rather suggestive stare[and sexy wiggling of eyebrows]. Chuckling lightly, Matsukawa enclosed Hanamaki in his arms tighter, not giving him much room to move, instead forcing him back into the position he was previously, “...Please… just 5 more minutes…”

His lover, in turn, chuckled, moving forward to nuzzle the man’s inner neck, gaining a favorable groan in response, “You sure about that, my man?”

“Yes,” Even so, Hanamaki had placed his hands around his boyfriends neck, leaning further into the kisses, “.... my guy...” Matsukawa’s chuckled against his skin. Slightly aroused and intoxicated by Matsukawa’s actions, Hanamaki held on tighter, shivering.

“I got class in about an hour” Matsukawa hummed, pressing his lips down against the others neck, smoothing a spot in an upwards and downwards motion, before giving it a small nip, “And so do you. ”

Hanamaki moaned in response, his hands shaking, palms resting on his back, “Skip”

“You know you can’t afford to do that.” Although Hanamaki wasn’t the worst in the classroom, his professor was also an ass who didn’t believe in the use of technology, henceforth made them utilize pencil and paper. If you didn't come to his class and if you didn’t have _‘that friend,’_ you were basically screwed.

Hanamaki whined, damn Matsukawa for reminding him, “I’ll go if you come with me.” 

“You know I’m not the type to miss my own lectures except when it’s necessary. And necessary does not include my hot lazy piece of shit boyfriend wanting a playdate and more”

Hanamaki’s eyes suddenly opened, looking down at Matsukawa who was still doing some good work on his neck and collarbone, adding to the already few scars they made the day previous day. With a soft grin over his lips, Hanamaki moved down, pressing a soft kiss on Matsukawa’s bedhead causing said person to pause, “You sure?” he practically purred the next words, his hands moving to cover Matsukawa’s cheeks right as he raised his head towards him, “I’ll rock your world for the rest of the day, and then some, do that little thing you like, maybe even spare a little stripper dance. I’ve been practicing, you can be my pole. All you have to say is yes ~” 

“You little-!” Matsukawa moved up and pressed his lips firmly over the others. Although Hanamaki’s were quite dry, Matsukawa was quite used to it. Feeling a smile over his lips as Hanamaki chuckled between their kiss.

“Does that mean you’ll come?” Hanamaki asked hopefully.

“No.” Matsukawa responded, getting up. Hanamaki tried to grab for him again but he was still tired and weak, and missed him completely. A smug looking Matsukawa was suddenly standing beside the frame of their bed looking at him with one hand over his hip, his bedhead looking worse, yet still surprisingly sexy, _not much different than his usual hairstyle,_ Hanamaki would usually say before jumping him.

Hanamaki whined again.

“But if you put your money where your mouth is, then maybe I will take you to the bathroom, wash you, change you, and do whatever _my babe_ wants to get him out the door and not be late.” 

Hanamaki’s jaw slacked, blood rushing to his cheeks. Matsukawa was staring at him with the same direct smugness, like he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Suddenly Hanamaki sat up, drawing himself closer to Matsukawa by his feet and held his hands out for him, “Ok, ‘babe’ but you also have to buy me creampuffs on the way. You can’t disagree. If you pass by that bakery I like, I will end you and ‘the thing’ short.”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, held his hands out and picked him right off the bed, snuggling his face into his neck as Hanamaki had twisted both his arms and legs around him, “Fucking hell Makki, it’s 8 in the morning. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I enable such behavior? 

“Mmmm...best boyfriend ever...?” 

“Oh. You Right. Well you better remember that promise, you big tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much ;-;


End file.
